A broad multidisciplinary research program involving the Departments of Medicine, Surgery, Psychiatry, Pediatrics and Pharmacology is in progress. Individual clinical research programs now in progress include organ transplantation, magnesium-losing nephropathy, immunological studies in patients with alimentary tract disorders, calcium mobilization in hemodialysis, studies of calcium metabolism in patients with osteoporosis, osteomalacia and pseudoxanthoma elasticum, and their treatment, bile salt metabolism, cryohypophysectomy in the treatment of pituitary tumors, effects of contraceptive steroids on glucose metabolism, azothioprine and prednisone in the therapy of chronic active hepatitis, effectiveness of new anti-hypertensive drugs, metabolism of complement proteins, fibrinogen metabolism and platelet survival in patients with cancer, 5-fluorouracil and warfarin combination chemotherapy in advanced cancer, imidazole carboxamide and other drug evaluation in connective tissue disorders, leukopoietin assay in patients with acute leukemia, natural history of lymphomas and leukemia, growth hormone studies in ovarian dysgenesis, regulation of body salt and water content, studies of fibrinogen and prothrombin metabolism, evaluation of L-dopa in the treatment of patients with Parkinson's disease and of anti-lymphoctye globulin in the treatment of multiple sclerosis, assessment of hepatitis in Australia antigen positive blood donors, and aldosterone secretion in patients with a variety of disorders.